Starship Troopers: Brain Bug
Name: Cerebus Rex (Brain Bug) Dexterity: 0D+2 Knowledge: 4D *Intimidation: 9D *Scholar: Humans: 5D+2 *Tactics: 5D+2 *Willpower: 4D+2 Mechanical: 2D Perception: 3D *Hide: 6D+1 *Search: 8D *Sneak: 6D+1 Strength: 2D+1 Technical: 3D+1 Move: 3 Size: 5 x 3 meters (estimated) Special Abilities: *'Natural Armor': STR+1D+1 to resist damage *'Blindsight 10 meters': Using non-visual senses, such as sensitivity to vibrations, keen smell, acute hearing or echo-location, a creature with Blindsight maneuvers and fights as efficiently as a sighted creature. Darkness and most kinds of concealment are irrelevant, though the creature must have line of ‘sight’ to a creature or object to discern it. The creature usually does not need to make checks to notice creatures within range of its Blindsight ability. Unless noted otherwise, Blindsight is continuous and the creature need do nothing to use it. Stealth checks made to evade a creature with Blindsight suffer a –1D+1 penalty. *'Psychic Abilities': A brain bug can wield the following powers, once per round, as an attack action. There is no limit to how often each power can be used, but each use causes the brain bug one point of stun damage. :*''Rally the Swarm'': This power grants every bug within 40 meters in all directions the brain bug’s Will save bonus for ten rounds and instantly removes any mental condition they may be suffering (stunned, shaken, terrified or frightened) for any reason. If the brain bug wishes, this power also issues an irresistible command for all bugs in the area of effect to immediately move toward it as their best possible speed. :*''Psi-Lash'': This is a tightly focused beam of disruptive mental energy that strikes the closest non-Arachnid mind to the brain bug within 20 meters and deals 3D+2 damage. This damage ignores all forms of damage reduction, is only subject to Psychic Resistance and is quite real. Victims suffer intense pain, ear, eye and nose bleeding, and can die from cerebral hemorrhaging if taken below zero hit points and they fail to stabilize. :*''Wave of Horror'': This ability sends out a mental command that strikes on an empathic level. Only psychics (Force Sensitives) Willpower skill may make a check, Difficulty 18 against this effect. All other sentient, non-Arachnid minds in the area are shaken for 2-8 rounds by the terror this surge of emotion deals to them. If a victim is already suffering from a Fear effect, they instantly become paralyzed with terror for 1 full round and the suffer a -1D to all actions for 1-4 rounds. Description: Brain bugs are at the visible top of the Arachnid hierarchy, though it is assumed there must be at least one level above them that has never been seen by humans. Massive and bizarrely shaped, brain bugs almost look like giant grubs. Powerfully psychic, any trooper making the mistake of thinking these creatures are defenseless may not live to realize their mistake. Brain bugs act as a communications and tactical center for Arachnid hives, connected to every insect in the colony through its impressive, but utterly alien telepathic mind. Source: *Starship Troopers RPG Sourcebook (page 210) *Starship Troopers Wiki: Brain Bug *thedemonapostle